


Let me Love you

by BatGoatSupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blacksmith!Erwin, Cross dressing in later chapter, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Gardener!Mike, Levi can be a dick, Levis like 25ish, M/M, Maid!Petra, More tags to be added, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, by older i mean 20, eventually smut, genderless hanji, paperboy!Armin, pour little Yeager, shorter chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGoatSupreme/pseuds/BatGoatSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's a prince. Erens a servant. What happens when Eren confesses his love to levi and how does everything fall apart. characters maybe ooc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my Erenxlevi loving lovelys out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+Erenxlevi+loving+lovelys+out+there).



> I've been slowly working on this so i gonna post it :) here it goes!  
> I have a tumblr! I'm ClydeCake there to so should be easy to find. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens First meeting with Levi isn't fun. Levis an unpredictable bastard :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for a while so I'm gonna post it 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as i did writing :)

SLAP!

Eren feel to the ground. He hadn't meant to spill tea all over the guest. He was just so afraid of getting hit again he couldn't control his shaking limbs. Eren just sat on the ground and held his cheek, listening to the bigger man scream about how shameful he was.The small man Eren had spelt tea on suddenly stood and turned to Eren's master spitting,

"you two can have your little lover's quarrel another time but right now I have tea all over me and its disgusting".

Erens eyes widened. Who was this guy? Eren eyes widened even more when his master apologized and ordered one of the maids to show him the way. Eren looked up at his master shocked he had never seen him act like this before! Then he felt it, he went flying across the floor after his master's foot made contact with his side.

"What are you doing sitting there staring get back to work you fucking klutz!" Eren's  master screams. Eren scurried up and way to go get cleaning supplies got scrub the ground.

 ~~~~~~TIME~~~SKIP~~~~~~

"I have to ask or it will burn me up from the inside out. Why did you hit the brat earlier?" The short man asked as he sat across the desk from the larger man.

"Because he spelt hot tea on you Prince Levi. Did you expect me to let him go unpunished for such a crime?" The larger man asked.

"hmm I guess not... Well I would like to buy the boy of your hands" Levi plainly stated keeping the same stoic face he always has.

"WHAT!!! You want that klutz!" The large man yelled in shock at the request.

After a while of considering it the large man answered,

"take him you can have him for free I have plenty of servants and if rumors are true you only have a couple so take him its my gift to you Prince Levi" he said with a smile that everyone who has eyes could tell was fake.


	2. Look me in the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens nerviness is obvious. Levi's his usual self... oh and we meet Petra yaaay!

Erens P.O.V.

I stood outside the large black gate's, nerves eating away at me. I put my hand up to knock but before I can even put a finger on door it opened to show a castle as scary as the gate. I look to see who opened it to see a cute little girl with amber hair and eyes like honey.

 

"Hi you must be Eren Jeager right? I'm Petra Ral one of the servants here. " She smiled a pearly white smile and beckoned me in. At first I was hesitant to enter but finally I inched my way in. We walked down the path toward the castle. On the short walk she tried to make small talk ,it worked a little.

 

"So what did you do to get Levi to bring you home?" She questioned.

 

"um I spelt tea on him..." She burst out laughing which was a little strange since I had just said I spelt tea on the Prince!

 

"yup that's Levi always wants the biggest loser" She chuckles nervously  "No offense though sorry for calling you a loser but yeah..." Now it was my turn to laugh at her failure to make that sentence not offensive which wasn't possible but it was nice she tried. She smiled at my laughter.

 

"You have a really pretty uh I mean handsome laugh " She said messing up again but I didn't really care. No one had ever said that before and I warmed my heart a little. That was till I noticed we were at the doors to the castle. I frowned as I looked at the door.

 

"Don't worry Levi isn't all cold once you get to know him" She smiled and opened one of the giant double doors. The entry room hall thing had two giant staircases on each side and black marble floors. The main color in the whole place was black. I looked around in awe it was nothing like my old master's castle. I looked up to the top of the stairs to see the man I spilt tea on leaning over the railing looking down on us. Our eyes locked. I broke eye contact first, Prince Levi was extremely intimidating. He began down the stairs and Petra just stood and smiled. I on the other hand looked everywhere but Levi.

 

"Brat come here" I heard Levi's voice ring. I looked to see he was at the bottom of the steps still leaning on it though. I scurried over to him starring at my feet. Then suddenly he grabbed my jaw wrenching it up making me look him straight in the eye. His face was blank. He opened his mouth to say something but then slowly shut it as if he thought better of it. Levi's eyes where amazing beyond belief the only way I could describe them would the to say they looked like an ocean storm with roaring waves and black thunder clouds but even that didn't do them justice. Little did I know at the time Levi was thinking the exact same thing about my eyes.

 

"Here we look people in the eyes no matter what, I don't care about what the rules where at your old place but here we look people in the eye. got that?" He said this stern but not to stern that I would kill myself from fear but close.

 

“Petra show him around the place would you I'll be in my stubby make sure he knows the rule okay" His eyes pedal off of mine and went to Petras.

 

"Yes sir" She said... mockingly did she just say that mockingly no way.

 

"tch" He then let go of my jaw and walked back up the stairs and disappeared.

"Come on let's go show you around" She said walking behind me to the door to my left. She opened the door and What The Hell!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense!! not really but hay who cares!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Hanji!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Hanji in all her insanity. Eren might be a little frightened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for the next couple of chapters is just gonna be meeting people so yup :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update:  
> I edited this a little so now Hanji is gender neutral.

Eren P.O.V.

 Petra opened the door right as something exploded. A burst of air and smoke blew past us. I looked past Petra and through the smoke I could see a mid hight person with brown hair tied up in a messy pony.

  
"COUGH COUGH OH FRECKLED JESUS THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" They screamed 

  
"HANJI THE NEW guys here, you know Eren, the guy that's been the main conversation for about a week or two" Petra half yelled in the the smokey room.

  
"WHAT NO WAY!!!!" Someone who I guess is Hanji yelled out

  
"yes way" Petra said moving out of the way so the person called Hanji could see me.

  
"He's so cute" They squealed making me blush a little.

  
"Hello I'm Eren jeager it nice to meet you" I said sticking out my hand for them to shake which I quickly regretted since they decided to try to break my hand while shaking my entire body.

  
"Well the pleasures all mine Eren" They smiled 

  
"Well this is one of the two kitchen we have here on the estate" Petra stated. I looked around the rather large room, seeing all the shiny new pans and other cooking utensils.

  
"I was never allowed in the other kitchen" I whispered quietly to myself.

  
"What really? Why's that?" Hanji questioned. I looked at them in complete shock. I either suck a whispering or Hanji had really good hearing because I swear I was being as quiet as I could when I had said that. 

"Well I guess they just thought I'd break everything" I sheepishly replied.

"He splint tea on Levi" Petra suddenly blurted out. I looked at her with complete shock and horror. Why had she blurted that out all of the sudden. Hanji started to laugh so hard they fell over. 

"So that's why your here I was trying to figure it out I mean you cute and have okay manners and Levi for the most part takes in only misfits so that's it you're a klutz!" Hanji laughed out. I blushed a deep red from all the attention. 

"Um w-what was the e-explotion earlier when we w-walked in?" I asked trying to get the attention of of me onto something else.

"What oh that, that was an experiment I have been working on," Hanji laughed like it was a normal every day fact of life.

"Hanji's a scientist plus the cook" Petra filed in the blanks. Hanji smiled every proud of themselves.

"Well where gonna continue our tour of the castle" Petra smiled

"Oh oh oh can I come" Hanji jumped up and down like a child.

"Of course!" Petra happily responded 

"Yiiiiipppy!" Hanji jumping up pumping a fist in the air.  
So we where off again to explore the new castle, this time though a company of three not two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i feel like this ones shorter than the others? oh well! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ;)


	4. Why is it SNIFFING me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short kinda filler chapter. You get to meet Mike!!

Eren P.O.V.

So the three of us headed out side to where the forge was supposedly. To get there we had to cut through a beautiful garden. There where brilliant roses and an area devoted just to edible plants and one just for herbs. There was also a man in standing trimming a rose bush. He seemed to have already noticed us since he kept glancing up at us.

"Hey Mike! Guess what came in the mail today!" Hanji yelled out. Mike put his clippers down and took of his green gardening gloves. The blonde man made his way over to us still not saying a word.

"Eren this is Mike, Mike this is Eren" Hanji laughed. I turned to look at Petra for her to fill in the blanks in the conversation but it seemed that she had went ahead to go get Erwin. I look back to see Mike had moved a little to close for my comfort and WAIT! Is he sniffing me!! I jumped back and Hanji giggled.

"He's made a habit of sniffing people he's just meet" Hanji stated. I saw out of the corner of my eye Mike smirking.

"And then smirking after. I don't think he means anything by it though," Hanji continued. I heard foot steps so I looked to where the noise was coming from and there was Petra walking back but I didn't see anyone with her.

"Erwins not there. He probably retired early and is in his room. Shall we go say Hi?" Petra told us. Hanji agreed and we said 'Goodbye' to Mike and went on our way.


	5. Erwin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Erwin? Well your guess is as good as mine! Unless your Levi, then you already know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I want to portray Erwin so I did this and I also set up and got inspiration for the next chapter so you guys might get two chapters tonight!  
> I edited the last chapter and made Hanji gender neutral
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Eren P.O.V.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET ERWIN" Hanji jumps in the air enthusiastically, bursting me out of my thoughts. I starred at them and blinked slowly, still not all there.

"Your gonna _love_  him" Hanji squeals looking straight into my eyes.

" I don't know Hanj, Erwin might intimidate him. I mean the pore guy was terrified to just look in Levis eyes... or at his face at all..." Petra inputs.

If your wondering where we are or who Erwin is, well I can only help you with the former. We are on our way to Erwins quarters. Why are we on our way there you ask? Because we already checked the forge, which I guess is the place he works. So since Erwin wasn't in the forge we, meaning Hanji and Petra, decided to see if he was in his quarters.

"Aww that's so cute!!" Hanji knits their hands together, palms touching, over there chest enthusiastically squealing again.

"Hange watching a teenage boy almost piss his pants is not cute" Petra scolds. Hanji just laughs. They also turn suddenly and almost face planting into a door. Actually I think their nose is touching...

"We're here!!" Hanji bounces up and down moving away from the door. Petra moves over to the door and knocks softly. No answer. Hanji bangs on the door. No answer.

"Hmm where is he" Pete's ponders as Hanji jingles the knob.

"Well it's locked so he's either in town or well I don't know any other reason for him to lock his door" Hanji rubs their chin as if to stroke a beard.

"Hanji bid it ever cross your mind he could be sleeping?" Petra asks condescendingly as she crosses her arms and leans more on one hip then the other.

"Yes that why I banged on the door that hard, to possibly wake him up if he was asleep. You know as well as I do that he's a light sleeper," Hanji returns also leaning on to one hip, still stroking their nonexistent beard.

"I GOT IT!!" Hanji squeales as they bring their fist down on their open palm.

"We should ask Levi if he went out!" Hanji exclaims. My stomach knots. It not that I don't like Levi, I mean the guys handsome as fuck and don't get me started on his eyes, but he's also intimidating as fuck.

"I don-" Petra starts but is cut off by Hanji running off beckoning us behind them. Petra just shakes her head and runs of after them. I follow close behind not wanting to get lost in the commotion. We round the final turn after climbing some stairs and almost hitting a guy who bit his tongue as we passed. Petra almost never stopped laughing the whole way. Hanji stood in front of a door bouncing from one foot to the other waiting for us. Petra and I ran up out of breath as she gingerly knocked on the door.

A grunt was herd from the other side of the door, then foot steps, then the door opened. There he stood starring up at us. I tried to hold his gaze while it was on me but I failed right before he looked away.

"What do you want" The shorter man asked annoyed.

"We wanted to know where Erwin is, you know introducing Eren to the whole family and showing him where stuffs at along the way" Hanji says completely unfazed by the hard glare Levi had on them.

Levi sighed after a bit of just glaring at Hanji.

"He's running some errands for me" Levi said as he turned and shut the door.

"Well it looks like you'll have to meet Erwin later" Petra filed the silence I hadn't ever realized had filled the hallway.

"Yup" Hange replied a little solemnly. And so we started back the way we came.


	6. Armin? or Sleep? Sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oluo and Armin come into play!!!! (wasn't gonna add Armin yet but adding him in this chapter is kinda my birthday present to the guy so...) we get to finally see our room!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored at the library so here's a chapter! Don't judge my spelling of Oluo I'm going of wiki (I know not my smartest idea but hell I can do what I want)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The three of us slowly retraced our steps because Petra said 'that we should probably check on the guy we ran past'. Petra pointing out what most of the rooms where. Finally  we turned to our right around a corned and saw him standing with an ice pack next to a small blonde boy with an over the shoulder bag.

"Hey Oluo, bite your tongue again?" Hanji yelled down the hallway at the pair. The two looked up and  the blonde boys and mys eyes locked. Holy Wall Maria that's Armin!! Our eyes widened at the sight of each other.

"Eren!!" Armin exclaimed.

"Armin!" I yelled back. I ran up to him meeting him halfway in a giant-ass bear hug.

"Well looks like you two already know each other" Petra mused.

"Yup, I've know Eren since before I was an apprentice" Armin moved away from the hug still leaving a hand on my hip. I fallowed suit and did the same.

"Yup you just seem to follow me everywhere don't you?" I laughed. We all entirely forgot about the man who had bitten his tongue until he let out a 'tch'. We all looked at, him the was standing with his arms crossed and his tongue sticking out a little due to the bandage. It was quit comical. We all just stood there like that until I let out a yawn. I guess all the running and excitement of the days finally catching up to me. Petra looked at me and then did the same hand-clasp-chest-thing  Hanji did earlier.

"Oh my goodness! I just realized you must be dead tired and you don't even know where your room is!!" Petra exclaimed looking suddenly concerned.

"Oh and than I made you run all the way up here! I'm so sorry Eren I got carried away!" Hanji jumped and grabbed my hand squeezing it slightly.

"I-Its ok. I only just realized how tired I am, myself" I gave them a weak tired smile.

"You should go to bed. I'll see you later," Armin and I hugged and said goodbye. Petra, Hanji, and I walked back to where Erwins room is. We passed it then took the first right. There where two doors. Petra walked up to the one on the left side of the hallway. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, holding it open wide for me to walk through. The walls where a pail cream and there was a big dark stained dresser. The bed frame was the same dark wood as the dresser and so was the side table. The bed was a queen and the bed spread was a cream like the walls. The floor was also dark wood. The mix of dark wood and creamy white made the room feel cozy in a way.

"Like what you see?" Hanji   scared me out of my thought once more this time making me jump a little.

"Is this... Is this _my_ room?!" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yup" Petra answered smiling. I ran up to the bed a belly flopped onto the covers. They smell wonderful!! I sank beep into the bed. Now this a could get used to! I heard the door shut as Petra and Hanji left. Soon I was out, carried away be sleep.


	7. Only a Dream. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens first night isn't something peaceful...  
> RUN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination is a beautiful thing...
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

There _I stood sniffing one of the beautiful red roses from the garden when it hit. It was a rain drop. It was not just any rain drop though this one was tainted with ash and blood. A gasp escaped my lips as I looked into the rain drop that had landed on a leaf._

_Bam!_

_I turned to see that suddenly I was back to that day. Blood every where. Explosives going off all around. Then I saw her. She stood right in front of one of the Titan army's commanders. She looked at me._

_"Live...Eren" I saw her whisper before.._

_Bam!_

_So much red! Red everywhere! Swallowing me up! Red! Crimson Red! I'm falling! Falling Forever! HELP ME!!_

_I shot up in bed sweaty. I put my palm to my chest trying to steady my heart._

_"It was just a dream Eren, shh don't cry" a soft voice rang throughout the room as slender kind arms wrapped around my shaking form. I hadn't ever realized I had tears rolling brown my cheeks._

_"Was it the dream again?" The voice asked. All I could do was nod, sobs raking my small body. I looked up to make eye contact with my savior. My eyes widened._

_"M-mom?!" I yelped. She looked at me then her soft smile turned evil and became so big her cheeks began to split._

_"Hello darling" It said starting sweet and ending demonic. The walls started to fall away then the floor then th bed began to fall. The being just laughed a demonic laugh as we fell. Fell forever..._

_"Forever" it whispered into my ear. I turned my head to look at it. It still looked like my mother other than the smile but then it skin started to peel. I starred horrified. My mother was melting right in front of me._

_Why?! Why can't I keep something I love!?!?! Why can't mother truly be here for me?!?! WHY!!!!!?_

_" because your a coward Eren" a voice hissed. I then realized that I was just floating in mid air._

_"You're a coward that's why she died" it hissed again._

_"NO!! NO I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!! ITS NOT TRUE!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! It not my fault.." sobs raking my body once again._

_"I-It's n-not my f-f-fault..." I cry._

_"WAKE UP EREN" echoes around the area I'm in everything begins to shake._

_"WAKE UP OR I WILL POUR ICE WATER ON YOU" echoes again louder this time._

Then ice cold water hits me. I shoot up frightened and confused. I hear a sigh come from my right. I looked to see what had made the noise to see Petra leaning over my bed holding a bucket. I look up to see Hanji, Armin, the guy who bit his tongue, a tall man with blonde hair and giant eyebrows, and lastly Levi. Everyone except Levi was looking really concerned. All I know is my head hurts really bad and I think I was just dreaming but I'm not really sure.

"What the hell was that Eren!?" Levi snaps at my from his spot leaning on the door frame.

"Levi have some decency ! Look the pour things already crying" Hanji snaps back at him. I reach and touch my face only to feel hot tears run them over. I quickly rub them away with my sleeve.

_What was that?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened....  
> I have a tumblr! I'm ClydeCake there to so should be easy to find. :)


	8. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up to curious faces after hearing quite a lot while out.  
> A Shit ton of Dialog!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have been posting a lot lately!! don't get to used to it though!
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!

Eren P.O.V.

All I see is black.

"What do you think happened?" I hear a low voice ask.

"Well he had a nightmare easy as that" A second low voice replies with no emotion.

"That made him black out?" The first voice responds.

"tch Don't expect me to know all the answers" The second voice snapped.

"Calm down no one expects you to" _Is that Hanji?_ I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in he's still out" What I'm pretty sure is Petra's voice rings out. The door opens and some one walks in.

"I think I know what his dream was about" Armin says. _So it was Armin that walked in!_

"WHAT! REALLY!" _Yup definitely Hanji._ I heard Armin gulp from where ever he stood.

 

"I think he probably would like to tell you on his own time" _Thanks Armin_.

"Then why tell us you know!" The second voice snapped again.

"Levi, calm down Armin's right. When Eren wakes up he can tell us if he wants to we shouldn't force it out of Armin just because we're curious"  Petra states. _So that's who it is! Its Levi._

My head suddenly begins to pound. The blackness drains away to relieve the inside of my eye lids. I hear Levi sigh. I guess that's his way of admitting defeat.  _OW My head really hurts!!_ I can feel my eyebrows come together.

"Guys I think hes waking up" The first voice I had heard pipes up.

"What really?! Are you sure Erwin!?!" Hanji exclaims making my headache worse. I open one eye then quickly close it. _Damn the lights bright. My head is fucking pounding!_ _!_

"Eren!" Hanji squeals. I quickly open my eyes to glare at her.

"OW Hanji quiet down my head Fucking hurts" I half growl half wine.

"Oops I'm sorry Eren" They say a little softer. _Well I'm in my room that's good_. I look around to see whose here. _So there_ _'s Armin, Petra, Hanji, Levi, and whose Eyebrows leaning on the wall over there?_   Hanji noticing where I'm looking fills me in.

"OH! Eren meet Erwin! Erwin meet Eren," Hanji said a little to excited. I cringed.

_So that's Erwin._


	9. Shinginshina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin being suspicious of each other. Eren CRYIN. Levi being a suspicios weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!! I'm so sorry for making you all wait for this chapter. I've been really depressed lately so I haven't been able to write and Ibe been really busy and feelin kinda sick but I'll survive (I think)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Armin P.O.V.

I watched Erens shaky hand rise from his side to lazily wave at Erwin. Erwin nodded he's head at Eren. My eyes met Erwins for a second before moving back to Eren. I didn't trust Erwin. I knew I needed to talk to Eren about his dream but I also knew he would never talk with this many people here. 

"Ok guys Eren needs his rest, if I'm right about his dream it was traumatic to say the least" I spoke up. It's was painfully obvious that Erwin was suspicious of me as well. 

"Fine" Levi speaks up from behind me. I turn around to see Levi leaning on the wall. Well that wasn't expected.

"Come on you heard him out" Levi orders. Erwin and Levi's eyes meet so quickly you would have only see it if you were looking, good thing I was looking. Everyone starts to shuffle out and in no time the room is empty except for Eren and Me. 

The moment I shut the door I could hear little sniffles come for behind me on the bed. I turn to see Eren trying not to cry and failing miserably. I sigh and walk over to him.

"May I?" I ask putting some weight on the bed. He nods vigorously. I crawl onto the bed and sit right next to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask wrapping an arm around him. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Mmhmm" He mumbles. I internally sigh because this brings me back, back to the days Eren had dreams nightly. Back to the days he was afraid of to go to bed. Back to the days we were broken, bleeding, and scared of tomorrow.

"Start whenever you're ready" I say softly rubbing his back. He nobs.

"I-it was the su-su-same dream as always bu-bu-but t-the begin-ng was d-different" He cries into my chest. His breathing was unsteady and his body on edge.

"Ok let's breath in and out, in and out" his breathing begins to steady and he begins to calm.

"Continue when you feel like it" I calmly say.

"Ok," he take another beep breath.

" It started with me in the garden this time, I was looking at the roses, then a rain drop fell, and it was filled with ash and blood, or-or something like that, then I went into the normal dream" surprisingly he stayed calm the whole way through take beep breaths when needed. 

"Wait! No also I was on this bed with my mom instead of the one from Shiganshina.... I watched her die..." He started to shake again. 

"Armin I miss her so much, I wish I could know where dad is!" He squeezes me tighter.

"We all do, you, me, Mikasa, we all wish we could have our old home back, our old lives back, you aren't alone Eren" I sigh trying to comfort my shaking friend. I patiently listened as he ranted on about the same old thing, revenge. Little did I know someone else was also listening patiently. 

Erwin P.O.V.

I stood from my spot next to the door when I hear Erens soft snores and the rustling of Armin crawling of the bed. Seems we have a couple of Shiganshina survivors and we didn't even know it. 

I begin to saunter away to report my findings to Levi. I get there undisturbed. I knock three times.

"Come in " I hear from the other side. I open the door and walk in, closing it behind me. I stare at the man in front of me his steal blue eyes lacking all light, his raven hair done without a care. He sat at his desk.

"What did you find?" Start to the point as always.

"Not much other than he and Armin are survivors of Shiganshina, they have a friend named Mikasa who was there too, and our new green eyed klutz is bent on revenge for his mothers death" I report as he nobs along with my words.

"So we have two of the rare survivors of Shiganshina. Hmm " He hummed. "What of the dream?" 

"It's was just a nightmare about what happened at Shiganshina" I reply.

"And what happened at Shiganshina" he growled obviously angry about having to ask so many questions instead of just hearing it flat out.

"His mother died right in front of him, his father disappeared, he blames himself, the usual survivor story" I shrug. 

He thought for a moment before excusing me. I left and went back to the forge, back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucked


	10. Cleaning Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren get his first task. Cleaning!! When he does the unexpected how does everyone react? And what happens when he hats with Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been really busy and I've had writers block!! Everyone thank my friend Sydnee for all the help she pored in to this chapter it was much needed!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Eren P.O.V

I rolled over in bed wishing for the sun to go away. What time was it anyways? Hell if I knew! I just wanted to go back to bed! I heard a knock on the door. I tried to just ignore it but they continued to knock. Finally I gave in letting out a long moan before answering.

 

"Who is it?" I said voice husky from sleep.

 

"Levi" I heard from the other side of the door. I sat up frantically. Shit I had just tried to ignore Levi!

 

" oh um shit! c-ome in!!" I replied mentally slapping my self.

 

Levi P.O.V.

 

I opened the door to see Eren siting in bed shirtless, hair messier than usual. He looked a little scared. His Caribbean eyes wide.

 

"Um h-how can I h-help you?" He stuttered.

 

"I'm here to give you your orders for today brat" I blankly replied.

 

"Oh yes! Um what would you um like me to do?" It seems he's not a morning person.

 

"Clean the entry hall" I said and turned to leave.

 

"The supplies closet is down the hall to the right" I turned my head to glance at him once more before leaving. I could hear him slap himself once I was out I sight.

 

 Eren P.O.V.

 

I crawled out of bed as quick as I could. The blankets were not letting go of me easily but I eventually escaped. My legs gave way under me as I tried to stand. Quickly jumped to my feet again rushing to the door. I swung the door open and was about to run for the supplies closet until I realized I was still in just my boxers. I slammed the door shut a little to hard. I turn around a little slower, deciding to take a shower after looking around for a bit. I went to go collect the things I would need. I had an in-suite bathroom so I didn't have to leave the room for my shower.

 

 

I got out 5 minutes later and quickly started to get dressed. I slid on my stiff, tan shirt and slipped on my blue skinny jean which had the cuff rolled above my ankle bone. I glanced at the clock noticing 10 minutes had passed since I'd fallen out of bed. I quickly yanked on some shoes and hurried towards the supplies closet. It was surprisingly easy to find. I quickly grabbed a broom and a duster.

 

Once I had what I needed in hand I set off again for the entry hall. I ran in to a couple people along the way exchanging "hello"s and "good morning"s before continuing on.

When I finally got to the entry hall I set the broom aside. On the way per I had decided what order I was going to clean things. As I began dusting a tune began to play in my mind which I couldn't help but hum. I began to time my movements to the music laughing at myself every now and again. Before I knew it I was singing along with the music that continue to play in my head. Jumping from song to song, my brain kept a constant flow of music on my lips. I didn't care if I sang the words right or if I sounded bad I was having fun and no one was mad at me for it! I cleaned rather quickly, laughing away the time.

 

Levi P.O.V.

 

I left my study to get some water when I head it. Someone was singing. I couldn't stop myself from moving towards the music. It continued to get louder as I moved closer to the entry hall. Didn't I make Eren clean the entry hall today? I rounded the final corner to the entry hall only to jump back behind the wall. What I saw in the entry hall was Eren dancing with a broom in hand singing and smiling.

 

"Well, it started with your hips, So I moved up to your lips To take a chance, ask for a dance, Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world." The brat started to sing. I looked around the corner to see him dancing more than sweeping.

"We call our homes, Yet I feel so all alone half of the time. We gotta live with what we got, And I got nothin' So I pray you take my hand so we can conjure up somethin' rad." I could see Petra on the hiding in the other hallway and Hanji on the top of the stairs. He obviously didn't know he was being watched.

"And you could move on with your whole life, Just like you do, just like you shoobie-doo-doo-too But you could make everything alright And I want you to Because ever since the first dance All I thought about was lovin' on you." He seemed to be enjoying himself. He probably wasn't allowed to let loose like this at his old home. It's was mesmerizing watching the brat dance and sing.

"So I moved to the dance floor With instincts and nothing more. I had ants in my pants; I did the boogie dance, And there was nothing to do but laugh." The three of us watched mesmerized as the danced all over the entry hall cleaning as he went.

 

"So I took another leap, hoping to sweep you off your feet. I said, baby maybe we could bust this joint, And see if my place is open to chill." He laughed a loud handsome laugh before continuing on to the chorus.

"And you could move on with your whole life, Just like you do, just like you shoobie-doo-doo-too But you could make everything alright And I want you to Because ever since the first dance All I thought about was lovin' on you." He smiled and spun around dancing to the unheard instrumental. He tossed to broom to Armin as he walked by. Armin tossed him a rag with a smile before continuing on with whatever he was doing that day.

 

"And you could move on with your whole life Just like you do, just like you shoobie-doo-doo-too But you could make everything alright And I want you to Because ever since the first dance All I thought about was lovin' on you." He finished the song just as the sound of clapping erupted from the other side of the room. I pulled my eyes away from Eren to look a the clapping Petra. She walked up to the now blushing Eren smiling.

 

"You sounded great, Eren" she complimented.

 

"YUP!" Hanji yelled down from above startling Eren.

 

"You both were watching!!" Eren squealed. Seems we have a shy one don't we.

 

"Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone heard with how loud you were singing" Hanji

 

chuckled. Eren turned an even darker shade of red.

 

"R-really?" He looked at the ground.

 

"Yeah but I'm sure everyone enjoyed it as well" Petra rested a reassuring hand on the brats shoulder.

 

"Levi?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see our very own coconut head.

 

"What" I said in my regular monotone voice.

 

"What are you doing here? I've been looking for you." He was suspicious that was obvious. Of what, I'm not sure.

 

"What I'm doing is none of you business Arlert. Now why were you looking for me?" I leaned in the wall.

 

"You have mail from Nile, he wants to know if you've had enough of Eren yet." He said handing me the letter. I didn't even look at it before stuffing it in my pocket carelessly.

 

"Thank you Ar-"

 

"Hey Armin!!" Eren cut me off running up to us. The look he gave me when he realized what he had just done was priceless. This kid had the best facial expressions. He wore all of his emotions in his eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry! Did I interrupt something!" He squealed frantically, the tension in his shoulders was almost painful looking.

 

"No we were just finished" Armin responds before I can. I saw Erens shoulders relax a bit, not all the way but there was some relaxing.

 

"Oh ok.." He glanced yup at me and our eyes met for a second before he looked away. He was afraid of me. I could tell because every emotion showed in his eyes.

 

"You sounded amazing out there! Your dancing wasn't too bad either! You sure have come a long way from the last time I heard you sing" Armin smiled. Erens face went crimson.

 

"Yeah you sounded great brat, surprised me a first cause there hasn't been much sining around here lately" I said without thinking. Erens face went to an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

 

"T-thanks but I have a name" The brat stuttered.

 

"And it's Eren. I would like to be called so" He stood a little taller as if gaining some courage. Not that it would last most likely .

 

"Oh really, brat" I smirked. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't just place.

 

"Yeah old man" He looked me dead in the eyes. I frowned. From his body langue he obviously hadn't thought before he spoke and he regretted.

 

"I'm not an old man, brat" I growled.

 

"And I'm not a brat, old man" Well isn't that interesting. The skittish brat who couldn't look anyone in the eyes can stand up for him self.

 

"Are you arguing with me, brat" I chuckled. He showed all his emotion in those beautiful green eyes of his. It was obvious he didn't know how to answer. So I spoke before he said something stupid.

 

"I thought so" I smirked. Then Jeager for no reason blushed. I could see Armin smiling deviously. What did he know?

 

"Levi! Can I steal you for a minute?" Petra popped out of nowhere to say. I turned to glance at her. She looked wind swept like she had just ran around the castle looking for me.

 

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" I turned back to Jeager and Armin.

 

"Brat your cleaning sucks, fix it tomorrow. you can be off for the rest off the day" I turned around and heard him mumble something about how he wasn't a brat and I was an old man. I began to walk off but stopped before I rounded the corner.

 

"You to Armin" Armin smiled and nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Sorry for taking so long!! A ton of stuff came crashing down on me all at once and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't catch up which made me get writers-block.  
> Next chapter should come out soonish. I already have an idea of what it's gonna be so it shouldn't be to hard! But then again I had an idea for this on and it took me like what a month? Le sigh well I'll try!!  
> Anyone notice the longer chapter? Yup! I'm gonna start trying to write longer chapters for yall!! Ok I won't keep you any longer! 
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed!!
> 
> Any spelling or grammar mistakes? Tell me in the comments and I'll fix it!!
> 
> You're loving writer!  
> Clyde


End file.
